The Royal Secret
by CherLover52046
Summary: Clarisse and Joe share a secret that could be disastrous for both of them. plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

She was back; back where it first started a year ago. She slid her hands down the couch, reliving the memories that she and he had made there. As she looked out the window she could see was ocean for miles to her left, right, and in front of her. She opened the door to the balcony and stepped out feeling the warm breeze running through her hair, and the smell of salt from the water below. She sighed and felt more relaxed than she did in ages. She looked at her watch, 7:30 it said.

"_He'll be here soon. I need to get ready."_

She stepped back into the room, closed and locked the balcony sliding door, and proceeded to get everything ready before he arrived. With the roast in the oven and everything else ready she started to set the table. 2 dinner settings, a chilled bottle of wine, candles, and a small bouquet of roses in the middle of the table. She had just finished lighting the candles when he came in.

"Hello my love."

"Clarisse my darling."

He swept her into his arms and kissed her passionately. She returned the kiss with one just as deep as his own. This is the moment she was waiting for all day since she left genovia, Rupert, and the boys. Their kissing went from slow and gentle to fast and hungry, until the oven timer went off scaring them both.

"Oh!"

"Oh! (Sighs) dinner's done."

"(Chuckles) good I'm starved."

"Joseph… there's something I need to tell you."

"Yes my dear later. Right now I just want to bask in these few moments we have together."

Joseph poured the wine while she proportioned the food for their plates. Their dinner was lovely as always. Joseph complementing her on her culinary skills, cracking a few measly jokes that he knew would make her laugh, and finally while putting up the dishes which he always did, they shared a few funny stories about what happened at the palace while drinking the rest of their wine.

When asked for a second glass she graciously refused. Joe not used to having her refuse a second glass started wondering what she needed to talk to him about.

"Are you sure you don't want another glass?"

"Oh no I'm fine."

"Is there something the matter?"

"No… I'm absolutely fine."

He walked over to her chair and grabbed her hands in his.

"Does this have anything to do with what you have to tell me?"

She released his hands, and walked into the living room stopping in front of the couch. He walked up behind her and ran his hands over her shoulders.

"What is…?"

He was cut off by her putting a finger to his lips.

"Let's not talk about it right now; all I want is for you to love me."

"Yes my love."

He leaned down and kissed her again sweetly; she wrapped her arms around his neck, while he wrapped his around her waist pulling her closer to him so he could deepen the kiss. They stopped kissing only for a second so they could retreat to the bedroom to consummate their love.


	2. Chapter 2

After their rounds of lovemaking Clarisse was laying in bed sighing and staring out of the window at the wonderful and beautiful sea. She leaned up and saw that Joseph was still sleeping; so she got up, wrapped the sheet around herself, and walked out into the balcony. Joe felt her get up, and the warm breeze that swept into the room waking him gently. He slipped on his boxers, and followed her out onto the balcony. She embraced him as he kissed her temple and forehead gently and sighed again.

"Joseph I think now's the time to talk."

"Yes my dear I'm all ears."

She turned and faced him; he could see a flash of pain and embarrassment in her eyes. She crossed her arms, and shivered a little. He motioned for her to go inside in case she was cold, but shook her head at him.

"Joseph… what I am going to tell you is most secret and very important."

"Yes?"

"(Sighs) I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"I said I'm pregnant."

"But I thought you couldn't have any more children."

"The doctor said there was a good possibility I couldn't after Philippe but I guess it went right by that."

"How far along are you?"

"4 weeks."

"So then…"

"Yes my darling the child is yours. Rupert and I haven't made love in almost 2 months."

"So then how are you going to explain…?"

"I'll just tell Rupert it happened the last time. Don't worry."

"I can't believe it. I'm going to be a father."

"You're not upset with me are you?"

"Oh my no! Of course not! This is the happiest day of my life. The love of my life is having my child! What's better than that?"

"Oh! That's a relief. I thought you were going to get mad, and make me… never mind. This is a special moment."

"Yes my love it is. I would ask you to marry me but you already are; and with my new position as head of security at the palace I will always be there and watch my child grow up."

He leaned one of his hands down to her abdomen and rubbed gently. She smiled from ear to ear as did he; she was deliriously and blissfully happy. It was the happiest she had ever felt in a long time.

"Hello my little darling this is your dad. Your mother and I will be so happy when you get here my angel."

"Yes we will."


	3. Chapter 3

He stood up and kissed her again with such intensity he almost threw her backwards but luckily she caught herself and him before they hit the ground laughing as hard as she could.

"(Laughs) the next time you want to do that wait until we're in front of a bed."

"(laughs) yes I agree!"

They went back into the room where Joseph came up behind her and picked her off her feet.

"Oh Joseph! Put me down."

"But I don't want to. I just want to hold and kiss you forever. You and our baby are the only things that matter to me now. Nothing else comes close."

"You say the sweetest things. But do you mean them? I mean really mean them?"

"You should know the answer to that."

"I do but if someone finds out it will be disastrous for both of us."

"Don't worry I will make sure no one beside us knows about this. I promise you."

He put her down gently, grabbed her arms, and kissed her gently. She put her head on his chest and sighed deeply.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome my darling."

"How long can you stay?"

"Only a few more hours. We have a new security employee coming by today for his interview, and I have to give it to him."

"Why can't someone else do it? I hardly get to see you as it is."

"The rest of the security went with Rupert to France to look after him and the boys so one else is there."

"(Groans) it isn't fair."

"But don't worry when you get back we'll see each other more."

"I know well what should we do with the few hours we have left? (Chuckles)"

"I have the perfect thing."

He picked her up once again and took her back into the bedroom where he laid her down gently. He started to kiss her when the most perfect idea came to his head.

"Stay still don't move."

"What are you doing?"

"Just be still."

"Alright."

He went into the bathroom and started drawing a bath for them. He lit a few candles to give the room an even more romantic feel to it, and dropped in a few capfuls of her lavender bubble bath she loved so much that always relieved her stress everywhere she went. He back into the bedroom where she was lying on the bed propped up on her side waiting for him to return.

"Come…"

She started to get up when he grabbed the sheet that was covering her body and untied the knot at her breasts.

"You can leave that here…"

"What are you up to?"

"It's a surprise."

He led her to the bathroom but covered her eyes before she reached the door.

"Joseph this is childish and inappropriate."

"Humor me please?"

"Oh alright."

When he had her actually in the bathroom he took his hands from her eyes. She gasped at the romantic quality he had put together in just a few short minutes.

"This is…"

"Wonderful? It thought you might like it."

He grabbed her hand and helped her into the tub, while he removed his boxers, and got in behind her. She went over to him and laid on his chest, while he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"(Sighs) this is wonderful and relaxing. Is that my lavender bubble bath?"

"Yes I know how much it helps you relax, and you need to relax right now. Here…"

He grabbed a washcloth, dabbed a little of body wash in it and started washing her shoulders and back. She leaned her head back so he could wash her neck, breasts, and her arms. When he got to her hands, he ran the washcloth over them one at a time before rinsing them off and kissing her fingertips. She ran a finger over his lips feeling the soft skin that has kissed every part of her body. He held her hand from his lips so he could kiss her again. She loved his kisses; they were warm and sweet and she knew his love for her was in everyone.

He led his kisses from her lips to her jaw, then down to her neck, which he kissed up and down tasting her feverish skin which drove him crazy. She put a hand to the back of his head as he continued his sweet kisses on her neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him inhaling the scent of her. It was the same scent he had dreamed about night after night plaguing his dreams until he came across her walking in the garden late one night, mustered up his courage, and kissed her.


	4. Chapter 4

Joseph had awoken from his dream wondering of it was fantasy or reality. He looked around and saw that she wasn't there but she was in his mind constantly. The dream he remembered was a very fond one. He had swept her off her feet, to her to his room, and made mad passionate love to her. His dreams always consisted of that but in different ways. He climbed out of bed, put on his pants and shirt, and went out into the warm spring air. When he turned to walk into the garden he saw her. She was walking into the maze with Maurice at her side, in her white silk pajamas which he loved to see her in. he quickly walked up behind her, but keeping a considerable distance so he wouldn't scare her. As he followed behind her his head became dizzy with the smell of her perfume mixed with her lavender body wash that he stepped on a twig which broke loud and scared her.

"Oh! Oh Joseph you scared me."

"My apologies madam. I had no intention of scaring you."

"What are you doing up this late?"

"I had a nightmare."

"Really? So did I."

He raised an eyebrow at her interested. He had never known the queen to have a nightmare or be up this late at night. She held her hand out for him which he happily took. He wrapped her arm under his as they continued their moonlight walk through the garden.

"Tell me about your dream."

"Tell me about yours."

"Well I was trying to romance the woman of my dreams. Talk her into marrying me."

"How is that a nightmare?"

"Because the woman of my dreams is already married and way out of my league."

"Oh… it sounds a lot like my dream."

"Really?"

"Yes I mean I do love Rupert but he's more of a friend than a lover to me. But the one I love doesn't even know how I feel."

"Maybe you should tell him."

"I would but I'm not sure how he feels about me."

She stopped for a second and looked into his eyes, and he knew instantly she was talking about him. He decided to see how this would work out so he played it coy.

"Well what would you say to him if you had the chance?"

"I would say… I love you more than life its self and I dream about you every night. You are the one my heart longs for what my heart yearns for. To be with you and only you for the rest of my life."

"Really? I mean well I know what he would say in this situation. He would say something like… I have loved you since I first saw you. You are the one who invades my dreams every night, the one I want to have in my arms, to hold, kiss, and love for the rest of my life."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Yes do you?"

"Yes."

He moved closer to her not breaking their eye contact, grabbed her arms and kissed her. He was a little surprised when she didn't pull away suddenly but deepened the kiss by sliding her hands around his neck. He slid his around her waist filling the void between them and he pulled her closer to her. He moved his kisses down her jaw to her neck filling his senses with her sweet aroma relieved at the fact they felt the same way about each other. She moaned gently at his kisses feeling at last the euphoria of true love.

"Clarisse my darling?"

"Yes Joseph?"

"I've wanted to tell you this for such a long time that…"

"Shh… "She put a finger to his lips "…let's not worry about that right now. The point is that I love you and I now know you love me. Oh Joseph I love you."

"And I love you. Come…"

He grabbed her hand again and led her back to the palace. She unhooked Maurice from his leash and he ran back into her bedroom. As Joseph grasped her hand she felt a jolt of electricity run through her and down her spine. He picked her up, and walked through the balcony doors until he reached her room. She locked the door, and joined him on her bed sitting a little awkwardly. Thank heaven she and Rupert were in separate rooms now so if he went looking for her he won't have to find her in Joe's room.

"Are you nervous?" he asked her while running his hand over hers kissing her fingertips.

"No..."

She took a hold of his hand and placed it gently on her breast.

"… Kiss me Joseph."

"Yes Clarisse."

He cupped her breast lightly but moved it in order for him to undo her pajama top. She moved from his hands for a minute so she could lie back. He gently got on top of her straddling her. He slid the pajama shirt from under her body, kissing her neck and breasts slowly as he could; he didn't want to go as fast as he did in his dreams, he didn't want to hurt her. Now that he had her he was never going to let her go. As his lips found hers again she slid off his shirt so she could run her hands over his bare back, gently sliding her nails down his back to his pants unbuttoning them slowly. He slid them off along with his boxers, and she slid off her pajama pants and undergarments. He kissed her feverish lips again as she whispered into his ear.

"Joseph… now."

He entered her gently and started a nice slow rhythm that was pleasing for the both of them. She could see the love in his eyes as his eyes met hers. His hands slid over her breasts again caressing them gently; his hands then moved to her arms sliding them behind her head, so he could start kissing her neck again which was bringing her closer to her release. She removed her hands from his, grabbing his back, pulling him closer to her as she reached her climax. He quickly reached his after hers, and then gently collapsed onto top of her. He slid out of her and they made their way up her bed, got under the covers, and he pulled her close to him. He stroked her arm in lazy circles, and kissed her forehead. She sighed deeply knowing now what it felt like to be totally and completely in love.


End file.
